lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO James Bond
You can help on the page if you want, but don't remove the edits of other people ''LEGO James Bond 007 ''is a series of four LEGO videogames about the british spy 007, based on the movies. Each movie is setted on six levels. Despite being four different games, they all use the same savegame: you can use the characters and the money in all of the four games.The first DLC is Blood Stone The 2010 James Bond Game. Each game includes six levels and a pre-title sequence, after which the song starts, and then the player is allowed to play the main game. The name's Bond, James Bond The first videogame includes the first six Bond movies. *Song: Goldfinger, OHMSS, James Bond Theme Dr. No *Level 1: The Three Blind Mice *Characters: Strangways, Mary Trueblood *Level 2: Welcome to Jaimaica Mr. Bond *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Quarrel *Level 3: Dr.Dent *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Felix Leiter; James Bond, Miss Taro *Level 4: Looking for Shells *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Quarrel, Honey Rider *Level 5: The Dragon Tank *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Honey *Level 6: Dr.No *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery) , Honey From Russia with love *Level 1: SPECTRE School Playable *Characters: Fake James Bond, Ronald "Red" Grant *Level 2: Under Instanbul Playable *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery) ,Kerim Bey *Level 3: Gypsy Camp Playable *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery) ,Kerim Bey,Tatiana Romanova *Level 4: Red Grant Playable *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery) ,Kerim Bey,Tatiana Romanova *Level 5: You cant not escape Bond Playable Characters:James Bond (Sean Connery) , Tatiana Romanova *Level 6: She had her kicks Playable *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery) , Tatiana Romanova Goldfinger * Blowing up the factory *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Felix Leiter * Alpine Drive *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Tilly * Hunting for Goldfinger *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Tilly * Escape from Goldfinger's jail *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Tilly * Fort Knox *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Pussy * Never shoot on a airplane *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Pussy Galore Thunderball *The funeral *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Madame LaPorte *Bond at the clinic *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Patricia Fearing *Bond meets Domino *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Domino *Q's Lab *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Q, Felix Leiter *Kiss Kiss Run Run *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Felix Leiter *A battle underwater *Characters: James Bond (Sean Connery), Domino, Felix Leiter Vehicles: Boat You Only Live Twice Level 1: Enemies off the scent James Bond (Sean Connery),Ling Level 2: Tokyo and Sumo James Bond (Sean Connery),Aki,Hederson,Sumo Man Level 3: Mr. Osato believes in healthy chest James Bond (Sean Connery),Aki Level 4: I've got you now at Kobe Docks James Bond (Sean Connery),Aki Level 5: Little Neilie James Bond (Sean Connery),Q Level 6: You Only Live Twice,Mr.Bond James Bond (Sean Connery),Kissy,Tiger Tanaka On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Level 1: Never happened to the other fella *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Tracy *Level 2: Bond meets Draco *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Tracy *Level 3: Escape from Blofeld's palace *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Tracy *Level 4: Ski chase *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Tracy Vehicles: Snowcat, Car *Level 5: Saving Tracy *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Draco; James Bond, Draco, Tracy *Level 6: All the time in the world *Characters: James Bond (George Lazenby), Tracy Shaken, Not Stirred The second videogame includes last Connery official movie and some Roger Moore's. *Song: Nobody Does It Better, Moonraker Diamonds Are Forever Level 1: Welcome to hell,Blofeld James Bond (Sean Connery) Level 2: From Amsterdam To Las Vegas James Bond (Sean Connery),Tiffany Case Level 3: Mooncar James Bond (Sean Connery),Tiffany Case Level 4: Las Vegas wow a City of Light James Bond (Sean Connery,Tiffany Case Level 5: Bambi and Thumper James Bond (Sean Connery),Tiffany Case,Willard Whyte Level 6: Oli Rig James Bond (Sean Connery),Tiffany Case,Willard Whyte Live and Let Die *Level 1: At the pub *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore) , Felix Leiter *Level 2: Mrs. Bond *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Rosie Carver *Level 3: Mr. Big's isle *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Rosie; James Bond, Solitaire *Level 4: Escape from Big Man's baddies *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Solitaire Vehicles: Bus, Cars *Level 5: Crocodiles *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Solitaire Vehicles: Boat, Motorboat *Level 6: Let die Mr. Big *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Solitaire The Man with the Golden Gun *Level 1: House of Fun *Characters: Francisco Scaramanga,Nick Nack *Level 2: Hai Fat Chinse House *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Lieutenant HIp *Level 3: The Karate School *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Lieutenant Hip *Level 4: J.W. Pepper`s Holiday *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Sheriff J.W. Pepper *Level 5: A Car in the Sky *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Sheriff J.W. Pepper *Level 6: One bullet against six *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Mary Goodnight The Spy Who Loved Me *Level 1: So does England *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Spy *Level 2: Egypt: a place of treasures *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Spy *Level 3: Jaws *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Anya Amasova *Level 4: Wet Nellie *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Anya Amasova *Level 5: The Super Tanker *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Anya Amasova,Captain Carter *Level 6: Atlantis *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Anya Amasova Moonraker *Level 1: All Time High *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore) , spy *Level 2: In a thousand dreams *Characters: James Bond (Roger Mooree), Goodhead *Level 3: Venice *Characters: James Bond (Roger Mooree), Goodhead Vehicles: Motorboat *Level 4: He kills people *Characters: James Bond (Roger Mooree), Goodhead *Level 5: The Amazon River Vehicles: Motorboat *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Goodhead *Level 6: Drax's plan *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Goodhead; James Bond (Roger Moore), Goodhead, Dolly, Jaws For Your Eyes Only *Level 1: Flowers for Teresa *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), spy *Level 2: An arrow in the back *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Melina Havelock *Level 3: Cortina *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Kristatos; James Bond, Melina Havelock Vehicles: Sleigh, motorbike *Level 4: Bond and Colombo's pact *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Colombo *Level 5: Inside the submarine *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Melina Havelock *Level 6: The Final Confrontation *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Melina Havelock, Colombo, Colombo's Guy 1, Colombo's Guy 2 Licence To Kill *Song: A View To A Kill, GoldenEye, The Living Daylights Octopussy *Level 1: No bullfighters on my way *Characters: James Bond (Roger Mooree), Girl *Level 2: To Q *Characters: James Bond (Roger Mooree), Vijay; Q (after getting Q's lab) Vehicles: Car, Chariot *Level 3: Octopussy's Island *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Q, Vijay *Level 4: Train chase *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Octopussy *Level 5: Deactivating the bomb *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore),Octopussy *Level 6: Palace's fight *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Octopussy, Girl 1, Girl 2 A View to a Kill *Level 1: Skiing on sunday: snowflakes on your body *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Kimberley Jones *Level 2: Meeting Stacey with a view to a kill *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Godfrey Tibbett Vehicles: Horse *Level 3: Stacey's *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Stacey *Level 4: Dance into the fire *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Stacey Vehicles: Firemen's truck *Level 5: The plans I'm making overseas *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Stacey *Level 6: The Golden Gate *Characters: James Bond (Roger Moore), Stacey The Living Daylights *Level 1: Training *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), 004, 008 *Level 2: Saving Koskov *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Saunders; Koskov (after saving him) *Level 3: Ice Chase *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Kara Milovy *Level 4: The Amusement Park *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Kara Milovy *Level 5: The fight *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Kara Milovy *Level 6: The plane *Characters: James Bond(Timothy Dalton), Kara Milovy Licence to Kill * The Wedding *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Felix Leiter * The warehouse *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Sharky * Licence Revoked *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Sharky * Rendez-vous with Felix's contact *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Pam Bouvier * Sanchez's meeting *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Q * Private Revenge *Characters: James Bond (Timothy Dalton), Pam Bouvier, Lupe Lamora GoldenEye *Level 1:Facility Characters:James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Alec Trevelian *Level 2: Frigate *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Moneypenny *Level 3: Severnaya *Characters: Natalia, Boris; Natalia, James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) *Level 4: Janus! Plot: First part of the level is set in the statues park, the second part is set in the archives. *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Zukovski; James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Natalia *Level 5: A pleasant drive Plot: Bond follows Ouromov with a tank, then he gets on Trevelyan's train *Characters: James Bond, Natalia *Level 6: Antenna Cradle: Revenge is to kiss *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jack Wade, Natalia Tomorrow Never Dies * White Knight *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Spy * The Party *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Wai Lin * Backseat Drive *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Wai Lin *Vietnam's sea *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jack Wade; James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Wai Lin *Motorcycle Run *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Wai Lin * Tomorrow's news *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Wai Lin The World Is Not Enough *Song: Skyfall, The World Is Not Enough, You Know My Name The World Is Not Enough *Level 1: Show me the money *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Q *Level 2: Bond and Elektra playing on the snow *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Elektra King *Level 3: No point in living *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Christmas Jones *Level 4: Pipeline *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Christmas Jones *Level 5: I could have given you the world *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Christmas Jones; M (after freeing her) *Level 6: The Submarine *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Christmas Jones Die Another Day *The Hovercraft chase *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), spy *Hunting Zao *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jinx *Diamonds are for everyone *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jinx *Plenty of ice *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Frost *Vanquish *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jinx *Fight on the plane *Characters: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan), Jinx Casino Royale *Level 1: The chase: Gettin' the 00 Status *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Spy. *Level 2: Chasing the terrorist around town *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Bill Tanner *Level 3: Airport *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Bill Tanner *Level 4: Dirty Martini *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Vesper *Level 5: Stairwell Fight *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Vesper, René Mathis *Level 6: Venice, You know my name *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Vesper Quantum of Solace *Level 1: We have people everywhere *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Spy *Level 2: Water chase *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Camille *Level 3: Opera *Characters: James Bond(Daniel Craig), Camille *Level 4: Greene's Party *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Camille, Mathis *Level 5: The Sink Hole *Characters: James Bond(Daniel Craig),Camille *Level 6: Echo Hotel *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig),Camille Skyfall *Level 1: The Bloody Shot *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Eve *Level 2: Patrice *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Eve *Level 3: Komodo Dragon *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Severine *Level 4: Silva's Lair *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Severine *Level 5: The Underground and the Enquiry *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Q (Ben Whishaw) *Level 6: She's Mine *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), M (Judi Dench), Kincade Spectre *Level 1: Los Muertos Vivos Estan *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Eve *Level 2: The Eternal City *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Lucia Sciarra *Level 3: Snow Plane *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Q *Level 4: Hinx *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Madeleine *Level 5: Tempus Fugit *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Madeleine *Level 6: London *Characters: James Bond (Daniel Craig), Eve, Q, M Level Editor After an absence, the level editor is back in Lego James Bond 007 and is at the same way of Lego Indiana Jones 2, with more features, bigger levels, more stuff and the possibility to choose characters' health, weapons and such. Achievements/Thropies Xbox/Ps3/WiiU *The name's Bond, James Bond: Complete the game 100G/Gold *Secret Agent: Get the 00 Agent status in every level 30G/Silver *We have people everywhere: Unlock and buy every character 30G/Silver *Cold blood: Unlock and buy every red brick 30G/Silver *Goldeneye: Unlock every gold brick 30G/Gold *The Man with the Golden Gun: Unlock every Golden Gun (10 per level) 50G/Bronze *Aston Martin's my favourite: Unlock and buy every vehicle 25G/Bronze *Revenge: Kill Blofeld and Irma Bunt as James Bond 10G/Bronze *Grow up, 007: Kill every 007 actor as old Q 15G/Bronze *On Her Majesty's Secret Service: Unlock and buy all the MI6 staff 35G/Bronze *The Spy Who Loved Me: Kiss 5 Bond girls as James Bond 10G/Bronze *A spider's touch: Kill 45 characters with Oddjob's hat 10G/Bronze *Iron bites: Bite 100 characters as Jaws 20G/Silver *A little help: Complete a level in co-op 10G/Bronze *A big help: Complete an entire movie with another player 30G/Silver *The beginning: Complete Dr. No 10G/Bronze *Bond is back: Complete From Russia with Love 10G/Bronze *The man with the Mida's touch: Complete Goldfinger 10G/Bronze *He strikes like Thunderball: Complete Thunderball 10G/Bronze *This is my second life: Complete You Only Live Twice 10G/Bronze *This never happened to the other fellow: Complete On Her Majesty's Secret Service 10G/Bronze *I don't need love: Complete Diamonds are Forever 10G/Bronze *Mister Big's end: Complete Live and Let Die 10G/Bronze *One golden shot: Complete The Man with the Golden Gun 10G/Bronze *Nobody does it better: Complete The Spy Who Loved Me 10G/Bronze *Space Odissey: Complete Moonraker 10G/Bronze *Only for you: Complete For Your Eyes Only 10G/Bronze *That's my little Octopussy: Complete Octopussy 10G/Bronze *What a view!: Complete A View to a Kill 10G/Bronze *It must've scared the living daylights: Complete The Living Daylights 10G/Bronze *Licence Revoked: Complete Licence to Kill 10G *For England, James: Complete Goldeneye 10G/Bronze *Waiting for you to return: Complete Tomorrow Never Dies 10G/Bronze *Family motto: Complete The World is Not Enough 10G/Bronze *You live to die another day: Complete Die Another Day 10G/Bronze *The job's done: Complete Casino Royale 10G/Bronze *I never left: Complete Quantum of Solace 10G/Bronze *Skyfall? Done: Complete Skyfall 10G/Silver *Writing's On The Wall: Complete Bond 24 10G/Gold *We have all the time in the world: Complete Facility in less than 5 minutes 25G/Bronze *Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang: Play any level using only James Bond and Moneypenny 15G/Silver *I'm invincible: Complete any level without dying 20G/Bronze *Another poor victim: Kill 50 characters as Scaramanga 25G/Bronze *You're not the only spy out there: Unlock Felix, Mathis and 006 25G/Bronze *Got a License to Kill: Kill 200 Russians 20G/Silver *Diamonds are Forever: Get 10 bilions of stud 50G/Silver *A woman!: Unlock and buy every Bond girl 30G/Bronze *Everybody needs a hobby: Play for 50 hours 50G/Silver *First mission completed: Complete any level 5G/Silver *Inheritance: Kill Scaramanga as Nick Nack 20G/Bronze *Death to Bonnie and Clyde : Kill Elektra and Renard. 15G/Silver *You Are Dead, Mr. Bond... or not : Kill any boss with only one heart remaning. 5G/Bronze *Boom-sha-laka-laka ! : Cause 100 explosions. 5G/Bronze *Captain Plaaaneet ! : Finish Quantum Of Solace as Dominic Greene. 5G/Bronze Level Pack: Blood Stone Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies